The present invention relates to a two-bladed safety razor and, more particularly, to an improvement in the two-bladed safety razor having a function of ejecting shaved hair and other shaved matters deposited in and clogging the space between the cutting edges of the two blades.
A two-bladed safety razor is known in which hairs and other shaved matters are ejected from the space between the cutting edges of two blades by an ejecting member movably disposed between the two blades. This type of safety razor is disclosed, for example, in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,296. In this safety razor, the ejecting member is normally held at a retracted position behind the cutting edges and is supported by a resilient member. As a manual force is exerted on the resilient supporting member, the ejecting member is projected to the advanced position to expel the hairs and other shaved matters from the space between the cutting edges. As the resilient supporting member is released from the manual force, the ejecting member is automatically retracted by the resiliency of the resilient supporting member.
In this safety razor disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent, the blades are not moved during the shaving and during the ejection of the hairs and other shaved matters, and are always exposed to the outside of the safety razor. As a result, users of the safety razor are often injured at their hands by the exposed cutting edges of the blades, during handling of the safety razor.